Lily
by pepper'n'salt
Summary: "Please don't tell them." he pleaded seeing the cops coming our way. I knew he didn't mean them, he meant her. Not a lot of people actually cared about Isaac but she, she was one of the few that did. My sister did, hell does care for Isaac, but she's that way with everyone, not that I mind. It's just, she could get a little annoying with it.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a teen wolf fanfiction, some poeple might recognise it from Quotev, yes it's mine, I decided to move here, so this is just to let you guys know, no I'm not a story thief. Also always have to put this:

- Discalaimer NOOOOO, i do **not **own teen wolf and im pretty sure all of you are aware of that seeing as my name isn't Jeff Davis, Jeff Vlaming, or Monica Macer. All Teen Wolf characters obviously belong to Teen Wolf writers and cast besides my OC Veronica played by chrissy constantza so yeaahhhhhh, anyways STORY TIME STORY TIME :)

* * *

Veronica Lily McCall

Hi I'm Ronnie McCall. My brother is Scott McCall. He looks nothing like me though. I have a more of a light brown hair and Scott has really dark brown, maybe black hair. I have light brown eyes and his are a dark brown color, even his skin is darker than mine. I'm about 3 inches shorter than him putting me at a medium 5, 4, or as I like to say that healthy normal height for a teen. If it wasn't for my dad's looks I would say I was adopted. But anyways… here are a few facts about me.

Age: 16

B-day: January 27, 1996

Fav- Color: pink or sky blue

Song: Kiss Me, Ed Sheeren

Singer: Ed Sheeran

Show: victorious

Friends: Scott, Stiles, Jackson, Lydia, Isaac, Erica, (extra's à) Bethany, Melissa, Becca, ect.

Enemies: Alison (She was okay but then she started to steal my brother away from me and I didn't like that, then she goes and breaks up with him, then gets back together only to break up again, like what the hell. I could go on forever but I'm not going to.)

"Sup grave robber!" I called to my best friend.

School had ended about 4 hours ago. So I went to visit my bestie, Isaac Lahey. I knew he would be here because, well this is where he works. He looked down to me from the big machine truck thing and smiled. We had been best friends since the day my friend dared me to kiss him in the fifth grade. I remember it like it was yesterday.

~Memory~

"Hey Ronnie." One of the cooler girls named Bethany called.

I ran over to her and her group of friends. Among them were; Lydia Martin, Bethany Hillsberry, Melissa Jordan, and Becca Jane. Otherwise known as the coolest 5th graders in history. I was completely shocked they even knew my name, let alone would ever say it.

"I like your hair and you're really pretty, so we all decided you should join our group." Becca told me putting me in a state of shock, but only for a little while, I needed to impress these girls not stand here like an idiot with my mouth hanging open.

I got composed myself then responded in a cool voice, "Sure, I'd love to."

"But first," Lydia stepped up, "You have to kiss loner boy over there by the swings." she said pointing to a kid I recognized to be Isaac Lahey.

My heart stopped and my breath caught in my throat. She wanted me to kiss him, fine then that's what I'll do. I swallowed the lump in my throat, put a small smirk on my face, tucked a lose strand of hair behind my ear and walked over to Isaac confidently. When I got close to him I looked back at the girls then to Isaac. He had a confused look on his face but also kind of happy. He had light blue green eyes and short curly brownish hair, well at least he isn't ugly. Our faces were now inches apart. My heart was beating a mile a minute. I turned back to see if the girls were actually watching, maybe I could just say I did and they'd accept me. But as luck would have it they were watching, eyes glued to the scene. I smiled softly letting out a long breath and turn back to see a really confused Isaac. I went to his ear and whispered a quick sorry then kissed him. It made my stomach hurt and turn but in a good way. He was and is my first kiss. I pulled back after about 3 seconds and looked at Isaac. His lips were now parted and he was looking at me in confusion, fear, and something else I couldn't make out.

"I'm really sorry, it was kind of a dare, I'm sorry." I rushed out.

He was still looking at me like I was crazy only making my face redden.

"Sorry" I whispered one last time then turned and left.

I saw the girls looking at me in shock except Lydia. Lydia had a full blown smirk on her face. When I got over there I was approached by Lydia.

"You, my little prodigy, are my new best friend." She told me making my smile go through the roof.

"And it looks like there's gonna be a new boyfriend soon." Lydia said with her finger pointed at Isaac.

He was looking at the ground with a smile on his face. It was kind of hard to tell because he had three fingers over his lips. He looked up and his face turned beet red when he saw us looking at him. I tucked the same lose strand of hair behind my face as earlier and waved a bit, while blushing.

~End of memory~

Of course there was no relationship besides us becoming best friends. Not that I minded, I think I might have preferred it this way. No drama or complications, just us. I was soon ripped from my thoughts as Isaac started talking.

"Hey Lily."

He was the only one I allowed to call me Lily, the only one I allowed to call me lily and actually responded to that is. I tilted my head and started wondering. I had been to this grave no short of a thousand times to hang out with Isaac and never been in the grave truck thing so I thought it would be pretty cool.

"Hey Isaac, can I join you?" I asked hopeful.

He smiled at me and said, "Sure, just hop on."

He held out his hand to help me up onto the machine. As I stepped up I nearly fell. Yeah I might not be the most graceful person in the world but I manage. When I finally hauled my fat self up there and sat down I looked at all the tools. It seemed too complicated or at least too much for me to remember, kinda how I imagined the front of a bus to be but with more handles. Isaac must have seen my confusion because he started to explain everything about it to me. I couldn't help but not understand it. The information seemed to go in one ear and come out the other.

"Do you get it now?" he asked.

I just nodded my head and put on a sweet smile.

He turned to me and sighed, "You didn't understand any of it did you." he stated not questioned.

I shook my head to say no, a little embarrassed and let out a small giggle. I turned my head and noticed he was staring at me.

"Do I have something on my face, is it my breath, damn I knew I shouldn't have had that tuna sandwich before I came here." I joked but was actually worried.

"No, no, if anything you smell like flowers, as always." Isaac complemented.

"Then what?" I asked.

"It's just… you're… it's nothing, never mind." he said sadly hanging his head down.

Normally I would let it pass but this time I was going to push, "No, tell me I'm what?" I asked.

"Nothing, you should go it's getting late." Isaac instructed.

I looked around, it was only slightly dark. I pulled out my phone to check the time. I had only been here for about 20 minutes and it was barely seven o'clock. I looked at Isaac sadly and decided he wasn't going to tell me anytime soon. I put on my best pouty face and heard Isaac sigh then pull me into a hug.

"You can stay a little longer if you want to." He told me making me brighten up.

"Yey! I love you!" I squealed.

He turned pink and looked away from me making me say, "Aww, is wittle iwsaac embarrassed?" in my baby voice.

He just laughed at me and rolled his eyes playfully shoving me.

"So when am I coming over to your house?" I asked Isaac.

"Never." he said simply.

"What but you've come over my house millions of times. You've even met my mom, I don't even know your dad's name." I whined.

He smiled and told me, "Good, and I want to keep it that way."

"Why, are you- are you ashamed of me?" I questioned.

He turned to me, his face holding a serious expression, "What, no never, I could never be ashamed of you, ever."

"How about you come over tomorrow, but my dad won't be home, is that okay?" he asked me.

"Hell's yes, it's better than okay! Thank you!" I cheered and kissed his cheek.

We spent about an hour just talking about the stuff we couldn't at school. The only time we saw each other was at lunch, but Lydia would always drag me to whatever table she was sitting at. Don't get me wrong, I love Lydia to pieces but sometimes I wish I could just go over and sit with other people like Erica or Isaac. Not my brother because I know Stiles likes me a little bit and that's just awkward because I don't feel the same way. Then sitting with Scott, he kinda shuts me out of the conversation. Which 90% of the time includes his girlfriend or ex now, I hear but I always find them and Stiles together in the library or behind the school. But why is Stiles always there, maybe Alison likes to get kinky and is having a threesome. That thought made me want to throw up a little. My brother and his best friend with Alison together, that's just wrong. I started to gag and Isaac looked at me.

"What are you thinking about?" Isaac asked me.

"Stiles." I told him and watched as his jaw clenched.

"Oh never mind." I looked at my phone, it was 9:30, "shit, I've gotta get going anyways, bye."

I went to my car, yes I have a car when my brother doesn't. Unlike my brother I'm a saver, since I was little I saved up every dollar I could get my hands on. Occasionally I would spend some on something I really wanted at that time but other than that I would hoard my money. I knew I would need it for something important so when I had enough money I asked mom if she could take me car shopping and she said yes. I was considering getting a used car but mom talked me out of it. Besides I'd be more money to get parts replaced and new paint, and even then there was less of a guarantee that it would work. So instead we got this. Mom is paying for the insurance but I bought it and I pay for gas and repairs that go beyond insurance.


	2. Chapter 2

- Discalaimer NOOOOO, i do **not **own teen wolf and im pretty sure all of you are aware of that seeing as my name isn't Jeff Davis, Jeff Vlaming, or Monica Macer. All Teen Wolf characters obviously belong to Teen Wolf writers and cast besides my OC Veronica played by chrissy constantza so yeaahhhhhh, anyways STORY TIME STORY TIME :)

* * *

When I got home it was around 9:45. I tried to sneak in only to find my mom sitting on the couch, arms folded around her chest and a scowl on her face.

"When have you been?!" she almost screamed.

"I was with Isaac mom and please don't hound me about not calling, my phone died because Scott took my charger and lost it." I said softly.

Not even a second later my phone started to vibrate in my pocket and mom noticed, Damn it, "guess it came back to life" I squeaked sheepishly.

"Well does Isaac not have a phone at his house either?" she asked angrily.

"Well I wasn't at his house, we were at… somewhere else." I said realizing I almost told her I was at the graveyard with Isaac.

Mom hates graveyards, she says they give her the creeps and we shouldn't ever go there unless we had to for a funeral. And deaths, that's another reason we can't go into a graveyard. She feels the deaths of the people there and it always makes her cry or something like that.

"You were where, huh?" she asked sternly.

I had to think fast, "We… we were, we were on a date and I didn't feel like it would be polite to pull my phone out in the middle of one." I lied.

Her eyes got wide and a smile crept onto her face.

"Aww sweetheart you could have told me, you didn't have to lie, oh I'm so happy for you, I always knew that Isaac kid and you would end up together, how was it, was he a gentleman, did he buy you dinner?" she asked bombarding me with questions.

I sighed, lying to my mom was the absolute worst feeling, "Well mom, I think I'm going to head to bed early, I'm kind of tired so I'm just gonna go to bed. But I promise I'll tell you all about it in the morning."

I ran up to my room shouting a goodnight to mom before she could respond then whipped out my phone to text Isaac.

Isaac's POV

Everything was quieter when lily left, and it felt awful. I missed her, and the noises aren't really helping. It was a couple of minutes before I got a text. I had very few names in my contact list so it wasn't a real shocker when the caller ID had said lilyluv3.

_From lilyluv3- hey just got hounded by mom thnk god im still alive_

I laughed at that and put in back

_To lilyluv3- wat excuse did u use this time_

I knew her ID for me was 'super man curly'. She had said I was like Superman one day because every time she needed help with something, I was there. It was a little while before I got a reply.

_From lilyluv3- I um kind of told mom tht we were dating srry_

When I got that text it made me smile. Not that she had lied but that was the lie she came up with. This meant that she had thought about us dating and more than once, that's why out of all the lies she could have picked she chose that one. I might be jumping the gun on this one but why else would she have chosen that lie.

_To lilyluv3- its okay_

_From lilyluv3- oh and if whenever u come over here can u pretend to b my boyfriend pwwwwease_

_To lilyluv3- sure cool [DELETE] -tht sounds nice [DELETE] -k well night [DELETE]_

I couldn't decide what to say without sounding stupid so I just didn't respond and kept on working.


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

This is kindof a part two to the second chapter since it was shorter so uhhh yeah

* * *

Veronica's POV

A searing pain shot through my head as I had started to wake up. I groaned in pain reaching for my head when I noticed my teeth were aching. What the hell. This is like the massive hangover from all the drinking I never did. What is wrong with me! I got up and shut me window, not realizing I opened it and went to the bathroom to wash off my face. After I did it was like, like nothing had happened. My teeth felt fine and my head felt the same. What is going on with me? I decided to ignore it; it was probably my mind just playing tricks on me. Ughhhhh!

After showering I slipped on a pink pair of skinny jeans, a gray long sleeved shirt, gray heels, fake glasses and my beanie. Adding a little make up and perfume to the mix, I swiped my special necklace and headed downstairs ready to go. But I couldn't help but wonder why didn't Isaac didn't text me back. Maybe it freaked him out that that was the lie I came up with. Man, why did I have to come up with that lie.

"Veronica, Scott asked if he could borrow your car and I told him he could." mom told me while looking for something.

"You didn't think to tell me!"

"Well I thought you wouldn't mind seeing as you always drive to school." she replied.

I sighed and turned to her, "Well I do and what happened to Stiles, he always drives Scott."

"I don't know ask your brother, I gotta go so don't forget to lock the door." mom said rushing out of the house.

Oh, well I guess she forgot about the talk about Isaac.

"Oh," mom added popping her head back through the door, "Don't think I forgot about the date talk."

Man, I swear that woman can read minds.

I locked the door and started walking to school. Half way there I heard Isaac's voice calling my name. I turned around and sure enough there he was. He ran to catch up with me.

"Hey, um sorry for freaking you out with the whole boyfriend lying thing." I explained.

He looked at me, confusion obvious on his face and said, "I told you it was fine yesterday?"

"Then how come you didn't text me back?" I asked.

"I didn't know what to say."

"Hum… how about okay, sure, that's fine, goodnight." I suggested.

"Funny, I texted all of those but then I deleted them cause they sounded stupid." he laughed.

"So are you saying I'm stupid cause' I just said all of those?" I joked.

"Yes, I'm saying you're stupid." he said.

I faked a gasp and breathed in unnecessarily loud, "you suck Lahey".

"Touché McCall."

"Well anyways see you later." I told him and ran up to see Erica sitting by herself outside the school.


End file.
